1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high precision fluid pump, specifically for use in chemical and/or medical analyzers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Chemical and/or medical analyzers employ various kinds of pumps to meter out and dispense fluid samples and/or reagents. In view of the increasing cost of reagents and the increasing demand for smaller amounts of reagents in order to reduce waste and consequent environmental impacts, a small high precision pump is desired. Conventional pumps currently used in medical and chemical analyzers fail to achieve the desired precision.